The Moonlight Murderer
by Hiyono Bunny
Summary: A demon is going around slaying couples in the human world. Yusuke and co. have a month to find the killer and put an end to it. See inside for full summery, as it is very long.
1. A VacationWell, Sort of

A/N: I think all the dark, dreary, depressing things on TV lately has gotten to me. I'm not quite sure where the idea came from (though the title is partially copied off the title of an episode of Detective Conan), but I decided to try my hand at it.

Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, I wouldn't be typing out a disclaimer, would I? I don't own YYH. So no sue. I'm a 17-year-old soon-to-be high school Senior. You won't get much out of me. I live on water, so if you want some shells, you can have them. If not, you're out of luck. Please do not waste your time sueing me. Really. There's nothing to be gained.

Summary: A demon is going around hunting and killing human couples at a famous beach resort in Yamaguchi, Japan. Koenma employs the Reiki Tantei to the case, along with Jin and Touya. With help from Keiko, Yukina, and four young girls with elemental powers assigned to pretend to be the girlfriends of Hiei, Kurama, Jin, and Touya, will the group be able to stop the killer before he strikes again? Or will the couples find themselves the killer's next victims?

The Moonlight Murderer-Chapter 1

"Isn't it beautiful, Masa?", the young woman asked, slipping her arm around that of her boyfriend.

Silky locks of brown hair flowed down the woman's back, lightly brushing the man's bare shoulder as she rested her head on it. Her green eyes sparkled as they met those of her beloved. The young man's blue eyes seemed to twinkle underneath his shining auburn hair.

"It's lovely", he agreed, a smile breaking out on his face. "But not as beautiful as you".

"Oh, stop", the woman protested, but she smiled none-the-less.

"Why? You are beautiful, Hitomi", he said, brushing a bit of her hair off her face. Their lips brushed together, and she released his arm to put her arms around his neck in an embrace.

The two shared a kiss underneath the beautiful moonlight, the ocean sparkling like gems around them, sapphire, emerald, and crystal clashing together on the shoreline in a glistening current, brushing on their bare feet. Somehow there were millions of stars out on this night, dispite the full moon. It was the perfect night for couples to express their undying love for one another. Masa abruptly broke the kiss short and reached into his pocket. Hitomi knew what was coming next, somehow, and gasped. The ring was gorgeous, but modest. A single sapphire heart gleamed from between two diamonds-he'd remembered her favorite gemstone.

Masa took one of her hands in his own. "Hitomi?", he asked. "Will you marry me?".

She stared at him, speechless. She could only nod her head. Her pleased, though somewhat stunned, expression suddenly grew frightened. Her green eyes widened.

"MASA! LOOK OUT!", she screamed, as the dark figure came into view.

Masa turned around, but it was too late. A moment later, he lay dead on the coastline, icy water lapping at his body. Hitomi's scream echoed through the brilliant, starry night...

"Why are we here now?", Yusuke Urameshi demaned, rubbing his eyes. "I was having a wonderful dream...", he trailed off at the grave expression on Koenma's face.

Koenma stood in his teenage form, his expression no less serious than if his own father had died.

"Hey...what's wrong?", Kazuma Kuwabarra, Yusuke's best friend, asked.

Behind Yusuke and Kuwabarra stood Shuichi Minamino, better known to them as Kurama, Kurama's best friend, Hiei, and two people the group didn't normally see, a cheerful wind demon by the name of Jin, and Jin's quieter best friend, Touya.

"This is not a mission I wanted to send you guys on...". Koenma sucked in his breath. "There's a demon going around...he or she prays on human couples. This demon waits until the night of the full moon, where they attack and feed on a young couple. We think the demon spends the rest of the month watching couples and deciding which one he or she wants to feed on."

The guys looked horrified.

"Wait. You mean you want us to pretend to be gay to lure this demon out of hiding?", Kuwabarra exclaimed. "Not quite...Botan, tell them to come in now".

Botan walked in, followed closely by Keiko, who was wearing a pink skirt with a white blouse, a flower in her short brown hair, and Yukina, dressed in a white sleeveless kimono, her sea-green hair loose and hanging around her shoulders. Curiously enough, there were four girls behind Keiko and Yukina.

The first girl had dark reddish-brown hair that fell three-fourths the way down her back and bright blue eyes behind a pair of wire-rim glasses. She wore a set of plaid pants with a black shirt and a long-sleeved black duster, a black ribbon keeping her hair secured in a ponytail.

Beside her stood a girl with short blond hair that fell softly into her grey eyes. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a simple green shirt that was half tucked-into her pants, half pulled out.

The other two girls in the group had a sort of punkish feel about them. The taller of the two girls had blond hair that fell to the middle of her back and green eyes. She wore black cargo pants, which were very baggy on her, and a tight black shirt that said "Foolish Mortal" on it in silver writing.

The shorter girl had red hair that was a shade darker than Kurama's to her shoulders and yellowish-green eyes. She was dressed exclusively in black-black leather pants, a black tanktop, and black biker boots.

The guys stared at Koenma in confussion.

Koenma sighed.

"Are you all that dense?", he asked, looking pointedly at Touya and Kurama as he said it. "It's simple. Yusuke and Kuwabarra allready have girlfriends..."

Kurama nodded his head in understanding.

"And you're going to have these four young ladies pretend to be our girlfriends so we can lure the killer to us?".

"Very perceptive", Koenma replied. "They're psychics. Each girl can control one of the elements. So they'll be able to help you with your own abilities, and you with theirs".

He nodded towards the green-eyed blond.

"Kurama, this is Jade. She's going to be your "girlfriend" for the mission."

Kurama gave Jade a smile that she didn't return.

"Hiei", Koenma called out.

Hiei scowled. The girl with the hair so much like Kurama's stepped foward.

"Hiei, this is Toby".

Hiei just stared at her. She, in return, did not smile at him. Hiei glared at Koenma-Koenma gulped. He had the feeling he'd be under high-security lock-down to be away from Hiei for a while.

"Jin".

Jin's ears perked up as the girl in the green shirt stepped foward.

"Jin, this is Ava and she's yours to care for".

Jin smiled brightly. Touya looked at the last girl, with the long hair and blue eyes.

"My name's Mae", she said, not waiting for Koenma to introduce her.

Touya nodded at her.

"Allright. Now, I managed to get a nice condo for you guys on the beaches of Yamaguchi. Most of the murders have occured on the beaches. You'll only have until the next full moon, so I suggest you use this month effectively. That means no slacking off, Yusuke...".

Yusuke clearly wasn't paying any attention. He was leaping up and down with Kuwabarra, the two of them singing about beach resorts and vacations with loads of pretty girls. Koenma just sighed. There were times when he gave up with his tantei. This was one of those times.

The next day the group arrived at the condo Koenma had assigned them to. He wasn't kidding when he said it was nice. Six bedrooms and four bathrooms, a kitchen, and living room complete with a working cable TV made up the house's interior. They split up so there were two to each bedroom, with two rooms sharing each bathroom.

Yusuke and Kuwabarra shared a bathroom with Keiko and Yukina, since they were allready dating. Hiei and Kurama roomed together, and shared their bathroom with Jin and Touya, while Toby and Jade shared a room and had joint custody over the bathroom with Mae and Ava.

"Well, people. I guess we get ourselves comfortable for now", Yusuke said.

"Yeah. Because tommarrow, we're going to have alot of work to do", Mae added.

Yusuke sighed.

"You just had to remind me...", he groaned.

"Hey, Urameshi! Help me get these suitcases in the right bedrooms, will ya?", Kuwabarra called.

Yusuke grumbled and groaned, but obediantly helped his friend move the suitcases around. They spent the rest of the day getting themselves situated in the condo that would be their home for the next month.

Little did they know that, unbeknowst to them, a dark figure watched them from the shadows. And smirked...

A/N: Man. Ok, sorry so short. I will update soon. Please hit the lil review button. Thanks!


	2. Lady in Red

A/N: Just want to thank my 1st two reviwers, Honeychica04 and Whowhenwhatever. Thanks for the reviews!

Nikoru: Thanks for pointing out ways to write better. I worked on my spacing. I also noticed my mistakes, especially the "seemed twinkled" part. I replaced the chapter with a re-edited chapter fixing the mistakes I missed at 3 in the morning. Thanks for the help.

Now, on with the chapter!

The Moonlight Murderer-Chapter 2

"Hey...has anyone seen my hair brush?", Mae asked. Her hair was hanging loose down her back in a mat of tangled curls.

"Nope", Jin replied. "Might wanna check in one of the other lasses' rooms".

Mae peeked her head into Jade and Toby's room. Toby was out cold, dispite the fact that it was allready nearing eleven A.M.

"Yes?", Jade asked.

"I'm wondering if Yusuke and Kuwabarra put my brush in here by mistake".

"I don't see it, but you're welcome to come in and see if you find it".

"Thanks".

Mae smiled and started to walk into Jade and Toby's room when a screech pierced the air. As the two girls raced out of the room to investigate, another scream was heard. Then-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YUSUKE, YOU PERVERT!".

Everyone in the house, minus Hiei and Toby, had run towards the yell. Instantly, they all sweatdropped. Yusuke had found his way into the bathroom when Keiko was showering.

"Ouch! Keiko, I didn't know you were in there! Honestly! Ouch."

Then, in a fit of stupidity only Yusuke could manage, "You know Keiko, you're starting to get fat".

"GET OUT!", Keiko screamed.

Yusuke raced out of the bathroom as a bunch of things, including, but not limited to, the soap dish and a roll of toilet paper, flew at his head.

"Hey, there's my brush", Mae said, pointed to a blue thing that had come flying out of the bathroom.

"Glad someone's happy", Yusuke muttered, rubbing his head. "Stupid Keiko".

"Don't walk in on Keiko when she's showering, and you won't have things thrown at you", Kurama told him, eyes sparkling with hidden laughter.

"Might I remind you all why we're here?", Touya asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Ai, yes. We're to stop the crazy killer we are", Jin said happilly.

"Yes, and let's solve this case quickly so we can go back", Touya mumbled

"I've never been on a human beach...", Jin whined. "It could be fun".

Touya sighed. He was outnumbered. Everyone else was in agreement that they would enjoy themselves today, get the excitement out of their systems, and then get serious about the case.

"Come on, Toy. Put your swimsuit on and have some fun. Loosen up".

"Yeah, Touya. You, Yukina, and I can get horribly burned together", Mae said teasingly.

"I'm not getting burned. I have sunscreen", Yukina told them quietly. She looked adorable in a one-piece pink bathing suit with a matching pink sarang wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Hon, it takes more than sunscreen to keep from being burned", Mae told her gently. You need a hat and a nice big umbrella to sit under and..."

The rest of the group tuned the talkative and cheerful girl out and headed back to their respective rooms to ready themselves for the beach.

Twenty minutes later, they were all at the beach, save for Hiei and Toby. Hiei had been sharpening his katana when they left, glaring at everyone who even dared to look at him, let alone ask him to do something as trivial as go to the beach. Jin had tried, though, lacking all common sense. He was currently laid out, unconscious, on his beach towel, with the promise of having one heck of a headache when he woke up. Hiei had chased him with the katana for a few minutes, until Jin had run into the kitchen while Ava was getting herself some orange juice. The end result had been Jin running into the open cabinet-and knocking himself unconscious.

As for Mae, she had a nice, big slipper print on her forehead. It went along nicely with the mark Yusuke had on his face from the soap dish. She'd made the mistake of trying to get Toby out of bed and into the sunshine. Yup. Big mistake, she mused as she rubbed the mark that stood out lividly against her pale skin. Toby threw shoes the way ninjas threw throwing stars.

She sighed and sat situated her beach towel next to Yukina's. As the two girls checked through all the things they had to make sure they'd brought everything, two tall, hulking men came up to them.

"Hey, ladies. You got yourselves boyfriends?", asked a brunette guy

Yukina pointed to Kuwabarra, who was currently tangled up in a vollyball next, while Yusuke laughed at him.

The guys then looked at Mae, who just toyed with a strand of her long hair.

"Guess we'll just have to take them ourselves, starting with the little one", the other man, a blond, said

The brunette man nodded and advanced at Yukina, who screamed. Mae jumped up, to try to defend her friend, but found her arm being gripped firmly by the blond. She writhed in his grip, trying to free herself enough to use her powers...

...only the chance never came. The next thing Mae and Yukina knew, both men where frozen solid in ice. They looked around for Touya to thank him, but he was no where to be seen.

"YUKINA! MY DEAREST! WHAT'S WRONG?", Kuwabarra asked, running up.

Mae pointed at Touya's ice statues. "You're too late".

Kuwabarra sweatdropped

Hiei sighed. He was alone in the house with Toby, Toby, who was supposed to be his girlfriend. He'd kill Koenma for this later. He was allready running through all his options-break Koenma's fingers one by one, stab him repeatedly with a katana-not his precious sword, no. There was no way he was going to get that bratty prince's blood on his blade. A smile crossed his face and his eyes glazed over as he imagined Koenma roasting on a spit.

"Boo!". Hiei jumped. Toby was behind him, smirking. "You afraid of a little girl?", she asked

"No", Hiei snapped. "For your information, I was thinking of the best way to kill that snobby prince"

"Ah", Toby said, brushing her red bangs off her forehead "Sounds fun. When you do that, let me know. I want to help you"

"...". Hiei stared at her.

She started to walk off.

"Where are you going?", Hiei asked

"On the beach". She pointed out the window. "They're playing vollyball, and I want to be there to laugh at Kuwabarra when he gets hit on the head".

Hiei was amazed. Ok, maybe he wouldn't kill Koenma...just rough him up a bit.

A little while later, the six couples were all back in the condo. It was nine o'clock, and everyone was watching as Mae and Toby wrestled for the remote.

"House is on!", Mae argued.

"So. I want to watch the Rocky Horror Picture Show", Toby replied

"But you've seen it hundreds of times. House is a new episode".

"And I care why?"

At this point, Jade had grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"House is far more intelligent than Rocky Horror"

"I don't watch TV because it's intelligent!"

"But you learn things from House!"

"I allready said I don't watch TV to learn!"

"Yeah, well, I'm going to bed", Jade said, turning the TV off two hours later.

"Think they'll realize that both House and the Rocky Horror Picture Show are over?", Kurama asked.

"They'll probably argue all night", Kuwabarra answered.

"Ah, well. As long as they don't keep anyone up", Yusuke said, suppressing a yawn. "Goodnight all".

"Goodnight!", everyone else, minus Toby and Mae, chorused, and headed for their respective bedrooms.

A short while later, Toby and Mae had both exhausted their energy and lay collapsed on the rug, fast asleep. They slept on the floor for several hours until the nagging sensation that something was wrong tugged Mae to awareness. Keiko's shriek hit her ears again. She groaped for the light switch, and discovered the power had gone out.

"Don't panic", Mae called, poking Toby and rousing her from her sleep.

"What is it?", Toby growled.

Mae held the candle to her. "I can't find any matches".

Toby scowled, but obediantly lit the candle for the taller girl.

"Thanks".

"Whatever", Toby muttered, and slumped right back off to sleep.

Ten minutes later, everyone was assembled back in the living room, a few megear candles the only light they had. Mae had gone room by room and retrieved the members of the group, feeling they'd all be safer in one spot during the duration of the storm.

"Does it storm here often?", Kurama asked curiously.

"Yes", Ava answered. "We're used to it by now".

"Well, might as well sleep here", Yusuke murmered, stretching out in a chair.

A rasp on the door inturupted them.

Slowly, Mae stood up, candle in hand, and inched to the door, Ava behind her. The reason the two girls answered the door was because if it was a demon, the demon would be thrown off by seeing them instead of Yusuke and Kuwabarra. The girls pushed the door open. A woman stood there. She was wearing a long red Chinese gown, with red slippers. Black hair slipped around a face even paler than the ice users' faces, and she wore loads of red lipstick. But the weirdest thing was that her candle managed to stay lit during the raging storm.

"Is everything allright over here?", she asked. "I thought I heard screaming".

"Our friend got startled by the storm. We're fine now", Ava told her.

She started to close the door, but the woman stuck her foot in.

"You sure?", she asked, clearly trying to get her head in the door and see everything.

"Positive. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to go to bed. Goodnight".

"Goodnight, then". The woman in red smiled unnervingly at them and started away. Ava pushed the door closed and looked at her friend. "She's a weirdo".

Mae adjusted her glasses with her free hand and stared at the candle's flame. "I have a bad feeling about her", she told Ava. "A really bad feeling".

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
